Speechless
by Laurie43
Summary: He left me speechless Oneshot


**At last, it seems that I have finally written something!! Anyway this idea popped into my head when I was listening to a variety of songs and this was born. It would have been up sooner but I have been so busy with college. **

**So I hope you like it. No flames please but constructive criticism will be good. I apologize that this so long...I never thought it would turn out to be this long. **

**Oh and it's based on Kuki's P.O.V. (I also apologize in advance as they are likely to be OOC)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr Warburton does**

* * *

**Speechless**

What's one of the worst things you have ever had to do? Or imagined anyway?

Well when I first joined the kids next door, it was either losing a rainbow monkey, decommissioning or death of someone I loved. But the death part never really sprung to mind at age 7. But decommissioning was my biggest fear back then. Especially after Nigel left, that's when things really hit me that we wouldn't be a team forever.

So you can probably imagine my delight when we found out that we wouldn't be decommissioned. It was then my only fear seemed to be if someone I loved died.

But never saw this coming.

If someone told me when I was 10 years old that in 6 years time, one of my closest friends would leave me to live on the other side of the world forever, I wouldn't believe them.

Wally Beatles

What can I say about him? Well he had grown up over the years. We all did but he had changed the most. The boy who was aggressive, bad tempered and only used to reach up to my shoulder but still made it into my category of cute, had transformed within a few years.

Now he was a teen, who was undeniably handsome, muscular and tall seeing as he had now become the tallest of our gang. As he grew older, his intelligence increased so he was no longer the stupid one. He also had a good sense of humour which came in handy when one of us was sad as he would make you laugh. So let's just say he had better jokes than Hoagie and never failed to make you smile.

One thing that stuck with him was his temper which I have to admit went down over the years. But if he ever did lose it with you, he would eventually calm down and apologize.

These days, he would tend to wear an orange t-shit with worn out jeans. On his wrists he would wear wristbands saying random things or seemed to represent music bands he liked. His blond hair was in the same style but had become slightly messy as it would sometimes stick out at strange angles but it suited him well. His emerald eyes were indeed his best feature in the opinion of most girls who would give him attention he didn't desire from them.

Over the years it seemed he was a rebellious yet charming young man. But that's my own opinion.

As I have told you about Wally, I might as well tell you a bit about the rest of the gang.

Abby is still the smart, calm cool girl of the group. She was the one you would go for advice or if you just wanted to talk about any problems you may have. She still wore her signature red hat that covered her dark brown eyes and her long, glossy black hair was kept in a platted pony tail. She now mostly wore dark jeans with a long dark blue top.

Hoagie had also changed alot through the years as he was no longer a chubby young boy but now a thin teenager who still had his love for planes and video games. He has replaced his aviator hat with a small brown cap but he decided to keep his yellow goggles. He still told bad jokes but he seems to be learning tips from Wally though. He now spends quite a bit of his time with Abby who has been his girlfriend since 14.

I haven't changed as much the others as I still like lots of girl stuff like shopping, perfume and other girly things. I also still like rainbow monkeys but not as much as I used to, but that doesn't mean I've got rid of them. I have straight jet black hair which nearly reaches the middle of my back and violet eyes. Now I wear a thick green hair band, black leggings which reach my ankles and a long green top with a belt over the top.

I love all of my friends to pieces and I can't imagine a life without any of them. Even if one left I would feel just as lost.

I remember the day we heard the news. We were in the treehouse which we still hung around in after Nigel left. It was quiet until Wally came barging through the front door and ran straight to his room, slamming the door with no word to anyone. We all knew something was wrong the moment he came in and when we heard crashing of various objects from his room. All this was the result of his anger.

I was going to go after him the moment he came in, to check if everything was alright. Me and Wally were very close after all and if I had to choose a best friend out of my 3 friends I would choose him. As I was about to go in, Abby stopped me as she said he would come out when he was ready which I had to admit was true. So I sat back onto the sofa in the main room and waited.

2 hours later he still hadn't come out so we decided to send Hoagie in. Me and Abby waited outside his room so we could try and hear what was going on. But that was a waste of time as all we heard was silence.

A few minutes later, Hoagie came out with a serious look on his face. Something we don't see often. The moment he shut Wally's door he told us that we should give Wally a minute then he would come out and tell us everything. We all agreed and walked back to the main room but I noticed the signal Hoagie gave Abby. He had put on finger on his face by his eye and ran it down his cheek. A sign that meant Wally was crying.

When Wally finally appeared, his eyes were all red and looked teary. As he sat down in silence we all waited for what he would say next. But the words he told us that night was something I didn't want to hear.

"I'm moving" he whispered but it was still load enough for us to hear.

At first we were relieved as we thought it was nothing that bad. But it seemed Abby was the only one who picked up on his sad expression.

"Where?" she asked with her face filled with worry.

There was a pause in the room and with this silence I took the time to look at Wally's face. He was struggling to hold back the tears which threatened to stream down his face.

He swallowed before he hesitantly said "Australia".

My heart stopped. He never mentioned anything about moving. Surely he would have had some notice before this was sprung on us. By the looks on Abby and Hoagie's faces, they were as shocked as I was by this revelation. As I looked up to look at Wally again and I saw the tears that he was trying to hold back come through and mark his handsome face.

He then explained everything to us but I was so in shock I couldn't pay attention to his explanation. I just remember the words, new job, Australia, no warning and leave in 2 months.

As a group we decided to try and make the most of this time we had with Wally. We followed his orders of just live on as normal because he didn't want to be treated any different. Unfortunately, those 2 months went so quickly.

Right now the 4 of us are standing at the airport. Wally's parents allowed us to go with them so we could say goodbye. His parents and Joey left us alone so he could talk to us privately.

There is a very awkward silence between as no one wants to take the first step. But Wally did eventually.

"Well... I guess this is it" Wally hesitantly said with a gloomy look on his face.

"Yeah" we answered quietly. As we said this Wally shuffled his feet which showed us we weren't the only ones uncomfortable about this situation.

"I haven't got long so I better make this quick" he sniffed.

As he said this, I watched him closely and noticed that he couldn't quite look us in the eye. He hadn't been able to do that all day. I also noticed that the he would occasionally glance at the flight board, to check how much longer he had and he would jump a little when the sound of the airport tannoy would echo through the building.

The last few days it seemed that Wally was taking this move quite well. He would just act so normal, like nothing this wasn't really happening and nothing was wrong. But that was during the day.

At night was a different story. One night, as I got up for a drink of water, I would walk past his door quietly and hear him attacking his punch bag. As he did, he muttered things that he had probably kept locked up for the whole day. When he got tired, he stopped and leant his head against the red battered bag and just sob quietly to himself. I never dared to go in so I just carried on walking down the hall. I never mentioned this to him or the others either but now I wished I did as we could have helped.

Wally first turned to Abby. She stood in a nervous like manner. She would fiddle with her fingers or play with her hair. At the same time her foot would tap the ground quietly or adjust her standing position. Hoagie glanced at me, probably noticing what I saw. We both knew that this was very unusual behaviour for her.

I could tell Wally saw it too. That's why he chose his words carefully, not wanting to upset her more.

"Abby, you have helped me so much over the years. And I never properly thanked you for it." When he said this I saw her shake her head slowly showing he didn't need to. Her eyes were shining as they were filled with tears but she didn't let them fall. Like Wally, she also hated to cry in public.

Wally seemed to take no notice of her signal, so he continued. "And I will say it now even though you keep saying you don't mind. Thanks for everything Abigail Lincoln."

She gave him a watery smile and took a small step forward with her arms open ready to envelope him into a hug. Seeing this, he took a step back and quickly repeated the words "No! Please! You know I don't like hugs".

Like he did earlier, she ignored him and managed to catch him in her arms. As she held him, she mumbled into his shoulder "You know I don't like them either but I think this is a good time for one, like it or not."

With this being said, he slowly put is arms around her gently. "You are like the sister I never had, you know that?" he asked while hugging her.

She nodded slowly with her eyes tightly shut to stop the tears coming but she failed to as the tears were already sliding down her face.

"I will miss you bro" she whispered as they pulled away.

"I will miss you too Abs" he said as he watched her lower her hat, trying to hide the tears.

Hoagie was next to say goodbye. This was going to be hard to watch seeing as they have been best friends since the day Wally arrived in America.

"Man, you have been the best mate a guy could have" In response, Hoagie gave a slight chuckle as he stared at the shiny, polished floor of the airport.

"Is that despite my bad jokes and me being a nerd?" he asked with a small grin on his face.

"Sure! I will miss your jokes no matter how bad they really are." Wally replied while holding back a laugh.

"Hey! There not that bad!" Hoagie laughed followed by Wally. As the laugher died down, they looked at each other, remembering that this will be the last time they will see each other.

"Miss you man" Wally started while holding his hand out for a handshake.

Hoagie stared down at his friends hand before reaching to shake it. "You too mate" he whispered as he then dragged his friend into a quick hug.

As Hoagie stepped back, he had to take off his goggles to quickly wipe the lens as his vision had been obstructed by water.

Now I had watched those two goodbyes, it was my turn. Now was the time I would feel exactly how Abby and Hoagie feel at this present moment.

Well...maybe a bit worse as I was already in tears and he hadn't even spoken to me yet.

I heard a heavy sigh come from him as he turned towards me. He seemed to look anywhere but me.

"Aww man" He said as he took a slight breath before letting out a nervous laugh while saying "Now it the hardest goodbye of them all"

I also laughed quietly with him. Even in the saddest situations, his laugh was still contagious. When the laughter stopped, it left us in an awkward silence as none of us knew what to say. I decided to start as I couldn't stand this anymore.

"I don't know what to say" I said with a shaky laugh with tears already flooding my eyes.

He looked at me with his beautiful emerald eyes staring at me questionably. "Me neither" he whispered giving the obvious answer to my statement.

"I had it all planned out what I was going to say to you. But now the day is really here, my minds blank." I was now crying harder and my voice sounded panicked.

"You planned what to say?" he asked while raising his eyebrows. He said it in a nice tone of voice but I could tell he found my statement amusing.

I glanced up at his face to see he was smiling jokingly at me. This made me lightly punch his arm as I exclaimed "It's not funny!!"

"I know, I know. I am sorry" he said while in a fit a giggles as he laughed at my expression.

"You could always make me laugh, Kooks" He whispered as he looked at the floor while shuffling his trainers.

Surprised, I asked "Really?" I used the same tone of voice as he did.

"Yeah" he responded simply "you're just so cheerful and...you always make me smile." As he said the last part he lowered his voice and his glowed face a shade of red. Why did he do that?

Suddenly he raised his hand and rubbed his eye. As he did this, I remembered the green material that covered his right hand.

It was 2 days ago; during Wally's last mission, he had cut the palm of his hand. I was the one who treated him.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Come back here NOW!!" Father yelled after us as we ran. We didn't look back. We just had to keep running or god knows what he would do to us._

"_Numbuh 2, be ready to make a quick escape on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S ok? Abby called to Hoagie who ran next to her._

"_Roger that 5!" Hoagie said as he ran slightly ahead of her to he could be in front._

"_Watch your backs guys cause I'm about to set this thing off" She commanded as she watched us all scatter. _

_Wally and I who were running next to Abby decided to run on ahead as she pressed the button on her watch, activating the sensors she planted earlier which will then create a mini explosion giving Father a distraction._

_We were nearly at the bus when Wally suddenly winced in pain. I then noticed that as he was running he had cut his hand on a piece of metal that must have been on the walls of the mansion. The palm seemed to be bleeding alot but he carried on running._

_The moment we were in the bus, Hoagie took off leaving a very annoyed Father behind while I ran straight to Wally._

"_Wally, are you alright? Your hand it was bleeding and..." I was in panic and he had interrupted he by saying by putting his none blood covered hand on mine._

"_Don't worry bout it Kooks, it's only a small cut, no big deal" he calmly said while still wincing in pain._

"_No big deal?! Wallabee Beatles you can be so stubborn sometimes! You are clearly not fine mister!"_

_I didn't let him answer this time. I just grabbed the first aid kit and started to clean the cut. He was right by saying it was a small cut, well smaller than I imagined. _

_After I cleaned it, I decided it didn't need a plaster but I still wanted to cover it. I could have just used a plaster anyway but something suddenly came to my mind. The fact that in 3 days he would be leaving and that I should give him for him to remember me by._

_I then reached my belt. At the moment I had a thing for material belts which would just hang round my waist with no real purpose. Most of them are ones I made myself with any material I liked. Before proceeding, I thought for a moment._

_Wally saw this and gave me a weird look, obviously wondering what I was thinking. I ignored this look and began to untie the belt. I then started to bandage his hand in a glove like fashion. _

_It was then he decided to speak as he asked "Kooks, what are you doing?"He didn't sound annoyed at me but was just confused by my actions._

_I stopped for a moment to look him in the eye. His eyes were so pretty and it was very easy to get lost in them. I then quickly drew myself back to reality._

"_It's to protect your hand" I answered quietly. I then got back to covering his hand as I continued to explain "Plus, this is something to remember me by." As I finished that sentence I ended the bandage with a small bow._

_Wally just smiled kindly as he admired my work. I don't know why but he blushed at my comment. He then looked at me with his face still slightly pink. _

"_Thanks Kuki" He said as he reached for my hand and squeezed it kindly. That action alone, made me blush._

_END FLASHBACK_

As I thought back to that day, I was still staring at his hand. It hadn't started bleeding again but Wally seemed to quite like having it on so he decided to leave it on.

"Does your hand still hurt?" I wondered as I snapped back to the present. In response he shook his head indicating no.

"It's alright now" With that he cut he started to untie green belt from his wounded hand as he said "you can have this back now if you want."

In a reaction I grabbed his hand to make him stop. With the sudden contact he looked at me as his hand froze. I also stared back, getting lost in a trance by those amazing eyes of his.

"I said you could keep it didn't I? To remind you of me" I reminded him, saying my words slowly as I continued to look into his eyes. He seemed to think back and then he nodded his head to show I was right. He then suddenly moved his hand so he could redo his bandage. With this, I quickly snatched my hand away from his.

While I watched him, I thought back to all those times we had together, the laughter, the arguments, everything we had done. All this reminded me of the one main reason why I would miss Wally Beatles.

Because I love him. I fell in love with my best friend of all people in the world.

He was always the one for me, despite the personality difference. But I wish I could have told him. Thinking back at the memories made me emotional again, as old tears, became new ones. With a load sigh from me, made Wally look at me, making me go weak at the knees as always.

"Don't cry" He begged "please don't cry, you know I hate it when you do" I nodded in response and was surprised when he wiped the tears with his thumb.

With a blurred, watery vision, I noticed something strange about Wally's behaviour. He was showing the same behaviour as Abby had earlier which also had the same emotion behind it. He was nervous about something.

I was suddenly brought out of my deep thought as he said my name in a shaky voice. I gave him my full attention as I was puzzled by his sudden words.

"I just want you to know, that there is something I have been meaning to tell you for years now. I...I know I should have told you sooner but I can't put it off any longer" He rushed this sentence but I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Ok...this isn't going be easy to say but...Kuki I...I...lo...." He was suddenly interrupted as the airport tannoy said something that rang through all of our ears.

"All passengers boarding for flight 4377 to Sydney, Australia, please prepare for boarding."

It was a statement that seemed to echo in our minds and send shivers down our spines. Wally seemed to feel it the most and he closed his eyes slowly and bit on his lip lightly.

"Come on Wally!! Time to go" This yell came from Joey who was now 6. He looked exactly like Wally and even had the same personality as him at times. The only difference between them today was the fact that one of them wanted was excited and wanted to leave while the other did not.

"Coming Joey!" Wally shouted back answering his little brothers' call. He then turned his attention back to us 3 with a look on his face which I could only describe as broken. "I better go" he said quietly.

"What were you going to say to me?" I asked. It sounded so serious I just needed to know what it was.

He paused a minute as he thought about it and he slowly shook his head before he answered me "It doesn't matter, it's too late now anyway." Reluctantly, I nodded my head showing my understanding.

Seeing my saddened expression, he hesitantly gave me hug. He didn't say anything but then again he didn't have to. This was his way of saying goodbye.

"This isn't goodbye forever, Kuki. I will come back some day, I promise" He whispered. How he managed to read my mind, I will never know.

As he pulled away, he looked at Hoagie and Abby who stood together hand in hand. They both had the same small watery smile on their faces. With this, Wally returned the smile and mumbled a quick goodbye.

Abby, Hoagie and I all saw that Wally's eyes had begun to get red from where he would occasionally wipe them to avoid any tears. He then quickly picked up his blue backpack and slung it over his shoulder. When he was upright, we all said out final goodbye in the form of a group hug.

"You better contact us dude" I heard Hoagie say to him while we were in the hug causing him to laugh slightly.

As we separated, he slowly walked towards his family who were already in the queue standing right at the back, waiting to board. It wasn't long until the Beatles family had made it to the counter. His parents had gone through first leaving Wally last. Just as he was about to give in his ticket to the hostess at the counter, he stopped to look at us. I couldn't see his face very well through my tear stained eyes so I didn't know what he was thinking.

Suddenly, I see him pull away from the counter and he chucked his bag on the floor close to where his parents were standing on the other side of the gate. He said something to them which left his mother shouting after him. I didn't know what he was doing until I noticed him running back to us, ignoring his mothers' calls behind him.

He managed to stop himself slipping as he abruptly stopped. He tried to catch his breath before he started to speak.

"Hey....sorry...bout that...I just....need to...ask you....something" He said between breaths. At first, I didn't know who he was talking to, until I noticed that he was looking at me.

"Y...Yes?" I asked, quite surprised by his sudden return. I gave him some time for his speech to return but as I did I noticed some differences in his behaviour. His one of his hands was rubbing his neck and his eyes were no longer the confident ones she was used to seeing but were now replaced by eyes that looked nervous, confused and very lost.

"Umm.... I was wondering if....if I did something weird right now...as in a really weird thing for a friend to say to another friend.....would it affect our friendship...no matter how bad it is?" He said these words very quickly like his mind was all over the place.

"No...Nothing ever would" I whispered while I watched him run his fingers through his shiny blond hair. In response to my question he slowly nodded his head. His eyes were in heavy thought so I wasn't too sure whether he took my answer in or not.

He looked up at me and opened his mouth but no words came out. His parents were still calling for him but he took no notice. He had started to fidget by playing with his hands and he wouldn't keep still. This just showed what nerves can do so anybody, no matter how brave you are.

"I...I...don't know how to say it" he laughed in a very teary and shaken up voice. I had never seen him look so weak and hopeless.

"Maybe....you can tell me in another way?" I suggested. I really wanted to help him, but some part of me wanted him to cry, to at least let out the sadness.

At this comment, he looked to the ground like it would give him some sort of advice which everyone knows it can't. I then saw emerald eyes flicker upwards in the direction of Abby and Hoagie who both stood giving him a small nod and a teary smile.

I was very confused why they gave him this look until Wally raised his head and arms. He came closer to me, cupped my face between his hands and looked at me directly in the eyes. His hands were getting slightly wet by the tears that were still streaming down my face but he didn't seem to mind. Before I could ask him what he was doing, I felt his soft lips land on mine.

The kiss was a soft, slow and quite long. Everything, he had been keeping locked away had finally poured out into one loving kiss. I was taken aback by this sudden movement and close contact as I felt my cheeks go warm. I practically melted into his arms as I allowed my eyes to close and began to slowly kiss him back, but as I did he pulled away.

He used his thumb to gently wipe away the tears that were still flooding from my eyes. He then slowly leaned towards me and whispered ever so quietly the words have always wanted to hear.

"I love you"

I couldn't speak. My mind and my heart was racing. This couldn't be happening. Not to me anyway. I tried to open my mouth but no words would come out. As he took a step his parents shouted for him again. This time he chose to look back at them to let them know he was coming before he turned his attention back to me who was still struggling to get words out. I knew he could see this...see that I wanted to say something but he instead of giving me the chance to talk to him, he said one of the strangest but most touching thing I have ever heard him say.

"Don't say anything, Kuki. I won't be able to leave you if you do, understand?"

Now I must admit, following that sentence, I really wanted to speak right now, well I would if I could. But with no words coming out, I did the only thing I could. Cry more, and nod in agreement with him, although I was still processing those 3 words he had told me earlier into my head.

My face must have looked hilarious to him. My mouth was hanging open from shock, my violet eyes were now red and blotchy. And to make matters worse, my tears had become a living waterfall which accompanied by my now ruined make up. But he just gave me a loving smile with his own tears that now stained his face.

He looked at the 3 of us and said a quick goodbye for one last time before he dashed back to the ticket counter. When he got there, he quickly apologized to his parents as he gave in his ticket. As the hostess was checking the ticket, he looked back at us again until he got interrupted by the voice of the hostess who was holding his ticket

When he took his ticket back, he joined his family on the other side of the counter as they prepared to make their way down to the plane. Before he left, he stopped and gave us a mini salute. I could hear Abby chuckle as she and Hoagie returned the salute to their team mate. With one last smile, Wally disappeared from sight as he went to catch up with his parents.

The moment he was gone, Abby and Hoagie rushed to my side so they could comfort me. I couldn't do anything. I could only cry. There were no more words left to be spoken about today's events. Everything that needed to be said had been said. The love of my life had left and managed to do something that had never been done before.

He left me speechless.

* * *

**Well this took me ages. I hope you liked it. **

**I just wanted to mention that Hoagie's look is based on Operation KISS. So if I explained his look badly then you can just refer to that episode.**

**I couldn't write Wally's accent so that's why I didn't do it. Sorry**

**Again I am sorry if for any OCC ness**

**I will appreciate any constructive critics and I will also love it if you review**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
